gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Human technology
Weapons Technologies Rail/coil guns: 20mm rail gun cannons x 10,000 rounds each anti-fighter railguns forward 20m barrel coil guns smaller 10m anti ship coil guns heavy coil guns 1000 rounds each remote controled light coil guns 1000 rounds each Main Railguns Main Rail guns anti-fighter rail guns Mk. II 15mm Point Defense Railguns/ 6000 rounds each 40 round retractable turreted MRM Pod/ Reloadable Naquidah enhanced missiles triple barrel 180mm Heavy railguns/ Experimental Potassium/Naquidah Explosive rounds Coilguns main rail gun secondary rail guns Missiles/Bombs: Naquada enhanced nuclear warheads Mark VIII Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear missiles (16 silos) Mark IX Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear missiles Mark VIII's Mark IX Gatebusters tactical naquada enhanced nuclear warheads gate buster class space mine vertical launch missle silos RAM launcher systems each armed with 21 block 2 space capable missles. VLS/ Firing 4 Mk. IX Gatebuster/Anti-Ori Nuclear Missiles-/can be transported outside enemy shields vertical missile launch silos, each having 5 Brand new 8 mark X Naquadriah enhanced warheads with Ion propulsion technolgy. ( a variation of the Gatebuster's) Energy weapons: Wraith Plasma Cannons T.E.P Weapons Felgers DEW Command/Control/Intelligence Systems AEGIS Combat System Mk. 7 -The standard AEGIS system in use by the US Navy is a networking command and fire control system, allowing a ship's crew to control a vessel's major systems and monitor them (as well as sensor feeds) with the push of a button. The software would have to be somewhat rewritten for use in space, and to accept input from Asgard sensors, but it could be done relatively quickly and easily. Rather than creating a new computer system from scratch. AEGIS Combat System Mk. 8 -This could be a dedicated space version of AEGIS, written and programmed from the start for use in our starships. It would be reserved for running the ship's systems-Everything from communications to fire control. FLEETNET Mk. 1 -Now, this would be essentially a fleet-based Internet, which would have personnel files, records, personal communications, games, and other things like that. Each ship would use a FLEETNET system, that could connect to other FLEETNETs on other ships. However, it would remain completely separate from the AEGIS system, preventing enemy hacks. All the Wraith would get if they hacked Fleetnet would be the scores from the last Raider's game. FLEETNET Mk. 2 -Just a more advanced version of the first FLEETNET, with better software and processing. Computers (Hardware) Cray Systems XS371 -Cray would have top secret programs running to develope computers based on Goa'uld and Asgard crystal technology. This would be a "standard" version, essentially, that could be upgraded simply by putting in newer, better control crystals. Cray Systems XSG938 -A newer, more powerful computer core. Standard for large capital ships. Sensors AN/SPY-1 Radar -This series of phased radar arrays "paint" the sky with constant radar beams. For ranges up to 300 kilometers, this system can guide in missiles and bullets in 3-dimensions. Combined with the Goa'uld/Asgard based computers, it can track millions of radar contacts at once. Very useful for sorting through debris fields. It also serves very well for navigation in tight spots and analyzing weather patterns. Asgard Sensor Array Mk. 1 -The standard array of Asgard sensors allows for the tracking of subspace displacement caused by starships, stars, and other high-energy/large mass objects, invaluable for hyperspace navigation. The array also features very powerful passive sensors that use a combination of subspace and advanced subatomic particle physics to read life signs and the molecular make up of objects very accurately, allowing for the use of the Asgard beaming technology. For use to ranges exceeding several million kilometers. Asgard Sensor Array Mk. 2 -The Mk. 1, only three times as powerful and precise. Communications Raytheon ASST/R-33 Subspace Transceiver Array -Standard long-range communications system aboard all Earth ships. Can be used with small subspace transceiver implants and ground-based subspace communications arrays. General Dynamics STC-41 Subspace Transceiver Array -A slightly less powerful but more efficient subspace communications system. In use with some smaller Earth starships. Powerplants Lockheed Martin N2 Mk. I Naquada Reactor -The most basic naquada reactor system. Deployed aboard Earth fighters and small craft. Lockheed Martin N2 Mk. II Naquada Reactor -The second generation of naquada reactor, 600 percent more powerful than the Mk. I. Usually used as a portable field generator, or used aboard smaller starships. Electric Boat N3 Mk. III Naquada Reactor -Developed for the Abydos-class destroyer project (that here was reduced to a test bed ship for new technologies), the Mk. III delivers five times the energy of a Mk. II, and is the standard power generator system aboard destroyer to cruiser-class starships. Larger ships usually require a second one, or switch to the Mk. IV system. Northrop Grumman NA Mk. IV Naquada Reactor -Developed for deployment in the Aegis-class carriers, the Mk. IV has become the preferred power system for most of Earth's heavy capital starships. Only one or two at most are needed to run a heavy battlecarrier, with a third often held offline in reserve. The Leviathan-class battleship keeps two of these reactors for emergency backups. A single Mk. IV can power an Ancient chair device for several hours before needing to be refueled. Area 51 IO-2 Mk. II Ionization Reactor -For deployment aboard Leviathan-class battleships only, these are very large, crude reactors by Asgard standards. However, they put out the same power output as ten Mk. IVs. They are, however, too large to be brought through a Stargate, and too expensive to be deployed on much besides the Leviathan, which was purposely designed for such a reactor system. Besides one reactor on each Leviathan, there is only one more on Earth for research purposes, as they remain a very expensive and high-maintenance technology.